White Christmas
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: It's Christmas in the Fuedal Era. Kagome gave Inuyasha her present to him...but what is he going to give her? MAJOR InuKag, FLUFFINESS!


Disclaimer: I don't own him...GOD!

White Christmas

By: darkangelprincess24

(((Christmas Eve)))

Inuyasha watched as the young schoolgirl from the future passed out presents to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede. He didn't pay attention to what they had received; he focused on Kagome, and Kagome only. He watched as she bounced around the hut, receiving presents as well as giving them like she had known them forever, when in truth, it was only the third year she'd been in this time.  
When Kagome sat next to him and kept laughing and talking as normal, Inuyasha couldn't help but sigh inwardly; he had half-hoped to get a present from his secret love just as an excuse to give her his present for her. But she didn't.

(((Christmas Morning/Dawn)))

Everyone was sleeping.  
Inuyasha leaned his head against the wooden wall of the small hut and rolled his eyes lazily down to the sleeping girl sitting next to him. The corners of his mouth turned upward lightly as he tightened his grip around Kagome's waist slightly. She had stubbornly tried to stay up with him and keep him company, but ended up falling asleep at about midnight. He was half-tempted to take Kagome and sleep in the God Tree, but knowing he was human and the fact that it was snowing heavily outside made it only half-tempting.  
The sleeping miko shifted in her sleep so she could lean her head more comfortably on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha..."  
Startled, he looked down. She was only sleeping, he sighed. He cocked his head to the side slightly and brushed the ebony hair out of her face, stopping to cup her cheek in his calloused hand. It moved slowly and softly down to her neck. Swallowing and letting his desires take over, he started to move it lower--  
"Inuyasha, if you're going to fondle me, at least do it while I'm awake." Kagome whispered suddenly, opening her eyes.  
His hand drew back quickly, and he blushed and turned away, moving his arm from around her waist. He missed Kagome's smirk.  
"Inuyasha," She said, standing up and rummaging through her bag, "I wanted to wait to give you your present." She stood and turned to Inuyasha with a small blue box in her hand. Inuyasha eyed it suspiciously.  
"What is it?"  
Kagome laughed quietly. "You'll see. Come outside and I'll give it to you."  
Inuyasha's mind processed her words in a completely different way then she had meant them, but he nodded and stood, following her outside.  
She stood next to the God Tree, letting all the falling snow drop onto her hair. "Beautiful..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked at him and cocked her head in a cute way.  
"What did you say?"  
"It's nothing."  
Kagome shrugged it off and waited until his face was about a foot away from hers before taking his hand and dropping the small box into it. He looked down and stared at it.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kagome asked. "Open it!"  
Inuyasha noticed she was only wearing her school uniform and took off his haori, handing to her. "Here, you must be cold."  
Inuyasha waited until Kagome had put it on and pulled it tight around her before carefully pulling the yellow string that held the wrapping and box together. The paper and box opened and pressed flat against his palm.  
He picked up the object set in the middle of the box and read the silver wrapping on it. He furrowed his brow and looked up at Kagome.  
"Kagome, what's a 'Her-she kiss'?"  
"Chocolate." She answered. "it's called a Hershey Kiss."  
Inuyasha nodded and read the small note scribbled on the bottom of the cardboard box in tiny lettering. He recognized it as Kagome's writing. It read: A kiss from me to you...Love, Kagome  
'Love?' He thought.  
He set the 'kiss' onto the box and looked up at Kagome's eager face. "Well?" She asked.  
Inuyasha smirked. "Well, come on, wench, give me a kiss."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and started to walk around him to the hut, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged, making her face smash into Inuyasha's chest as he draping his arms loosely around her small frame. Smiling, she wrapped hers around his shoulders.  
Leaning down to her ear, Inuyasha whispered, "I got you a present, too."  
He pulled back to look at her face, not even trying to hide the fact that his eyes softened. He smiled slightly at Kagome's confused face.  
"Inuyasha, what do you--"  
The rest of her sentence was cut off when his mouth covered her own in a passionate kiss. For a moment, Inuyasha didn't think she would react, but after a few seconds, Kagome pushed her mouth against his in response.  
The snow continued to fall and the box plummeted to the ground.  
Eventually, the two humans ran out of air and pulled back. Kagome smiled and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He leaned to her ear again.  
"I know it wasn't chocolate, but it was a kiss, right?" Kagome, too breathless to speak, just nodded. "Kagome...dance with me."  
"There's no music." She mumbled.  
"So?"  
Kagome smiled and started to sway slightly, as did Inuyasha. They must have stayed like that for ten minutes before Kagome felt herself getting sleepy.  
"That was, by far, the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." She whispered.  
Inuyasha looked to the rising sun and smiled. "Me, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Author's note: This is PURELY for the fluff and cuteness of the Christmas season. I'm getting good at one-shots lately... Please reveiw!


End file.
